


"Punishment"

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dom Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Floor Sex, Forced Orgasm, Kylux - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spit As Lube, Sub Kylo, brief tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren keeps destroying various consoles across the ship only to gain general hux's attention. He couldn't be happier once he finally gets it, no matter how much it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Punishment"

General hux stomped down the hallway, already feeling quite stressed without hearing about yet another incident involving Ren and the finalizer’s consoles. He found the knight outside of his chambers, waiting for him after his shift as he usually did, but he was anything but glad to see the larger man. 

Hux opened the door and grabbed Kylo Ren by his scarf and yanked, “Get in here.” he hissed, pushing his lover into his room and locking the door. 

The dark jedi stumbled inside, feeling quite proud of himself for getting a rise out of the man. 

Hux sighed heavily, his anxiety spiking again and making him angry. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I've had quite enough of you destroying my ship, Ren.” He scolded. “I know you merely desire attention.”

The knight smirked behind the mask, “Then give it to me.” Kylo Ren replied.

Hux snorted, “I do not reward your tantrums, Ren. You know that.” He replied.

“As if you would not enjoy it.” He purred. 

The smaller man scoffed, “I am serious, Ren. I am tired of you doing whatever you damn well please and leaving me to pick up the pieces.”

Once put that way, Kylo Ren felt a little guilty. “Forgive me, general. I just--as you said, I wanted your attention.” he replied. “And, admittedly, I wanted you to punish me.”

Hux huffed, “Surely you're joking.”

“Not at all.”

Hux was amused. He looked his lover over a moment before speaking again, “Remove your helmet.” he ordered. 

Kylo Ren smiled at him from behind his helm before pressing the releases on the sides and pulling it off. 

The general came closer, his gloved hand smoothing over the knights large chest. Kylo Ren hummed and smiled at him in response. Hux gave him a sneer in return before he suddenly shoved his lover into his bed.

The dark jedi let out an excited gasp as he found himself sprawled out on the smaller man's bed suddenly, his dark eyes looking up at the general while he approached. 

Hux kicked the larger man's legs open further and rested his foot on the mattress between them. “If you want attention, you only need ask.” he said, his foot pressing lightly against the bottom of the knights pants. “Understand?”

Kylo Ren huffed in excitement, “Yes.”

Hux scrunched his nose and placed his foot over the front of his lovers pants, pressing down gently on Ren's clothed cock, “Yes what?”

The larger man gasped softly, “Yes, general”

The general looked pleased, blue eyes looking over the knight for a moment, “You really enjoy being under my boot, dont you, Ren?” he asked, his foot pressing down harder.

Kylo Ren’s eyebrows rose and he moaned softly, “Yes, general.” he said again. 

“Good.” Hux replied, slowly scraping the bottom of his boot over the man's shaft, much to his excitement. “If you desire punishment, then you will receive it. But the next time you destroy anything on my ship it will be less than pleasurable.” he warned. “Understand, Ren?”

“Yes--general.” He breathed, his cock beginning to harden underneath the treatment.

“So easy.” Hux commented, feeling how stiff his lover was already. “Now get those clothes off.’’ he instructed, his foot sliding off the man's emerging erection. 

Kylo Ren groaned and sat up, giving the smaller man a nod. “Yes, general.” he said again, doing his best to be obedient now. 

Hux found this quite amusing, moving to pour himself a glass of wine while his lover undressed. He took a drink and sighed, a smirk coming to his lips, “Move a little faster, Ren, before I change my mind.” he said. 

The knight smirked back at the general, using the force to help him peel off his endless amounts of layers. He made a show of taking down his pants and underwear, his thumbs hooking over the top of the seam and slowly pulling them down. He laid back in the bed and spread his legs while he run a hand through his hair, leaving on only his arm guards which seemed to be an ongoing habit so the general forgave it. 

Hux finished his drink just as Ren pulled the last of his clothing off, feeling pleased with the knight. “Much better.” he mused while he drew closer again. He sat down and looked the knight over, a pleased hum escaping him. He leaned in, “Since you've been so bad Ren, you do not get to touch me, except for with your mouth.” He purred into the knights ear, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, general.”

“And you are not to touch yourself. Period. Not until i give you my permission. If I give you permission. Understood?”

Kylo Ren swallowed. “As you say, general.”

Hux hummed, unzipping the front of his uniform pants. “Do you want my cock, Ren?” he asked. 

“Very much.”

“Do you believe you deserve it after your behavior?”

“No. But I certainly desire it.”

Hux scoffed softly, “Well then, luckily for you, I'm in the mood to let you have it.”

Kylo Ren shifted a bit in his excitement, dark eyes falling to his lovers exposed length.

The general pushed his pants down his thighs and offered his cock to the knight, his gloved hand covering his lovers head.

Ren sighed lustfully, full lips parting and completely ready to take in the generals tumescence.

Hux’s fingers tangled through Ren's hair and he tugged, lifting him up to look at him just before the knight could place his mouth on him. Kylo Ren gasped softly as their eyes met again. 

“Are you sure going to behave from now on, Ren?” the redhead asked. 

“Yes, general.”

“Even as I'm fucking you into oblivion?”

“I promise, general.”

“Good boy.”

The smaller man then shoved Kylo Ren's head into his lap, earning an excited moan from the knight. He took the generals length into his mouth and hummed happily, his head bobbing over the cock between his lips. 

Hux sighed, just allowing Ren to pleasure him. Whenever they were together like this all his stress just melted away, which was ironic seeing how Kylo Ren usually caused a majority of it. He yanked the larger man's mouth off his cock again and directed his lover to look at him after a moment.

The general teased over his larger lovers full lips with his gloved hand before leaning in and kissing over his huge chest. Ren hung his head briefly, enjoying the attention. He sighed, feeling the redhead biting his skin gently. After a moment, Hux sat up again to kiss him, surprising the knight with his tenderness.

Kylo Ren purred at the general, only to be met with a smirk and a hard shove to his chest. He yelped, falling backwards off the bed and landing upside down. He gasped, curled in on himself against the side of the bed, legs sprawled out and leaving him wide open.

Hux rose from the bed and grabbed a toy that he had in his nightstand, casually making his way around to where Kylo Ren was laying prone on the floor. He gave a devious smirk, enjoying the sight of his lover helpless below him. Well, “helpless.” He knew that Ren could easily get out of his predicament should he want to. Still, he was quite excited about having sway over such a powerful being, if only for a moment. 

“It's amusing.” The smaller man said, boot running over Kylo Ren's chest this time, “All this abuse and you are still hard as can be.” he mused and pressed some weight into it, “Have you no shame at all?”

Ren sighed, “What can I say? I love it when you mistreat me, general.”

Hux scoffed, “You haven't seen anything yet, Ren.” he replied, giving a light kick to the man's erection. 

The knight gasped sharply, panting moans escaping him which only amused the general even more.

Hux knelt down, a small groan escaping him from being down on the dirty floor but he quickly got over it. Ren's spread legs and heaving chest certainly helped distract him. He shifted the toy in his gloved hands, making it finally visible to ren. He turned the knob on the end and tested it, seeming to be pleased by the resulting vibration. 

Kylo Ren's heart pounded against his chest, specifically once he began to realize what the smaller man had in mind. The toy was ribbed and sounded quite powerful and he began to grow harder just thinking about it.

“You ready for your punishment, Ren?” he asked.

The larger man swallowed thickly, “Yes, general.”

“Where'd you leave the lubricant?”

Kylo Ren’s eyes widened, “I have no idea.”

“Well then, you best figure it out.”

The knight thought for a moment but he just couldn't remember. Everything had gotten so crazy the night before.

“Tick tock, Ren.”

He pressed his lips together, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't remember. Still, he was drawing a blank. 

The dark jedi went to speak but before he could say anything the toy was shoved between his full lips. He let out a muffled gasp, breathing through his nose as the wand was moved in and out of his mouth.

“I suppose this will have to do.” Hux mused, trying not to smile in response to his own cruelty. “You had better coat it real good, Ren.”

Kylo Ren hummed around the toy in his mouth, twitching a bit as the general pressed it deeper into his throat. He arched and moaned as the general used his freehand to pinch one of his nipples, his cock aching in response to the shabby treatment.

The larger man gasped as the wand was pulled from his mouth, covered in his saliva but he doubted that was enough. He whimpered, panting softly while Hux scooted further down on his knees. His heart raced, feeling the general move his legs apart even further. The slight fear he felt was actually beginning to arouse him even more.

“Still so hard, Ren.” Hux mused, his leather clad fingers grazing over the knights lips before pressing into his mouth. Kylo Ren moaned around them, sighing once Hux pulled his hand back. His fingers caressed around the knights hole before barely dipping in, pleased that he was still fairly tight.

Kylo Ren sighed, huge cock pulsing while the smaller man teased him. “Please, general…” he breathed out, desiring more.

Hux smirked, removing his fingers and leaning over to place his tongue over the knights ring muscle instead. 

Ren gasped and twitched underneath him, enjoying the feel of the generals wonderful mouth. It didn't last long, however. Soon the smaller man stopped licking and started to work in the toy in his hand instead. 

Kylo Ren gasped sharply, trying to relax as the man hilted the wand into his barely prepared backside. He whimpered and squirmed under the general, much to his delight. Especially as the smaller man was looking at the lubricant sitting across the room while he did this. His thumb then moved across the knob on the end and turned the vibration on, a low setting for now. 

Kylo Ren moaned, head falling to the side while his lover pumped the wand in and out of his entrance. It stung a little but he was enjoying it. He licked his lips, gasping as Hux begin to pump the toy inside him with a twist of his wrist. The ribbed wand was vibrating and touching every inch of him and he was already coming undone. 

The general turned the vibration up higher and moved the tool eagerly, his palm working the end and causing the tip to hit Kylo Ren in just the right spot. 

“General--Oh force.” he moaned out, head back and back arching. The burning combined with the pleasure was quite intoxicating and he was feeling glad that he could not remember where the lube was. For now. He was certain that the general would merely fuck him without it unless he stated it's location. 

The redhead smirked and begin to turn the knob once more, the vibrations randomly going from very strong to weak then strong again. Kylo Ren gasped, moaning loudly under the treatment. The vibration suddenly went from quite strong to ceasing all together and the knight whimpered in protest. 

“General, please…”

“Must you act so desperate, Ren? ” Hux commented in feigned annoyance, setting the toy aside much to the knights dismay. “Perhaps we should simply get to it.” he said before he shoved Kylo Ren over again, forcing the larger man to his hands and knees. 

Once in this position, the knight was able to spot the lubricant from across the room. He smirked, realizing that the general had to have known where it was the whole time. He was so cruel and Kylo Ren loved it, despite the fact that his backside still stung from his lovers sadism. 

Hux undressed the rest of the way and rubbed his cock, completely prepared to just take his lover anyway when Ren stopped him. 

“One moment, general. “ he said, a hand coming up to guide the bottle to his ginger haired lover.

Hux snorted and took hold of it, “Finally remembered, did we?” he asked, a devious look on his face while he spread a generous amount of the substance on himself as well as Ren's dry entrance. He lined himself up, the tip of his cock pressing against the dark haired man's hole.

Kylo Ren moaned softly, “You knew the whole time, did you not?”

“Of course I did. This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?”

“Yes. And I am feeling it.” 

Hux scoffed, “I haven't even begun, Ren.” he replied and shoved himself all the way inside the larger man in one go. 

The dark jedi gasped sharply, a moan falling from his full lips as he planted his hands on the floor. His lover began to thrust into him immediately, sending sparks of pain and pleasure throughout his body. “General…”

“Don't tell me you cannot take it, Ren.” Hux sneered, his gloved hand pushing the larger man's face to the floor, “You wanted this.”

Kylo Ren gasped then moaned against the shiny floor, beginning to pant roughly, “I did.” he replied, “And I'm grateful that you decided to give it to me.” he grunted. 

“I'm sure that you are.”

“Oh force…general…you are going to turn me inside out.”

“I certainly hope so, Ren.”

Kylo Ren’s breath was hot against the tiled floor, a moan coming from him in response to nearly every rough stroke. Even with the lubricant it was a bit painful from what they had done before, but being a sucker for punishment he was enjoying every moment of it. 

He was just beginning to push his ass back against Hux in the harsh rhythm he had set when the smaller man pulled him back up by his hair. He gasped and placed his hands on the floor again before the general grabbed both his arms and yanked them back, pinning them behind him. The knight moaned shamelessly, enjoying the abuse and pleading for more. 

Hux sighed and did his best to ignore his own rising need so he would make this last as long as possible. Much like Kylo Ren he was getting off on the nature of their session. This man infuriated him on a daily basis and the only thing that made it even remotely tolerable was the fact that he was able to punish Ren in this way. He certainly looked so good when he was being completely worked over. 

“General...oh, that's so good.” The knight managed, barely able to form a thought from the rough fucking his lover was giving him. 

Hux grunted, eagerly slamming his cock into the larger man below him, deciding that he had had enough of teasing him and wanted him to finish. He let go of the knights arms and pushed him onto his back, taking a hard grip on Ren's tumescence. 

Kylo Ren cried out, head falling back once he was finally touched in the one place he really wanted it. He knew that Hux had been purposely ignoring his shaft just to lead up to this moment. He lifted his head and their eyes met again, giving the man a desperate look.

The general stoked him hard, blue eyes staring back at him intently, “You had better come, Ren.” he ordered, his breath husky and labored. “You've got twelve seconds.”

Kylo Ren whimpered and his head fell to the floor again, feeling the pleasure building in his gut but it wasn't releasing. He groaned and arched into his lovers hand as the smaller man began counting aloud.

“One.”

“Oh yes. General…”

“Two.”

Kylo Ren’s heart raced and he knew he was almost there, but still--. 

“Three.”

He moaned loudly, panting hard and all but thrusting into the generals hand. 

“Four.”

“Come on. Come on.” He breathed, shuddering as he continued to move his hips.

“Five.”

Force. He knew if he didn't come the general couldn't let him at all. He moved up desperately and arched his spine, heavy pants falling from his lips. 

“Six.”

“General--”

“Seven.”

“Dont stop. Force, don't stop.”

“Eight.”

Kylo Ren’s dark eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his chest.

“Nine.”

Just before Hux could say ten, he was coming, and hard. He screamed, flopping like a fish in the cold, shiny floor. His seed shot all over himself and he sighed, drool running from his mouth as he laid motionless on his back. 

Hux smirked, quite happy with this. “Ten.” he said anyway, followed by a quiet ‘eleven’ and ‘twelve’. His OCD would never allow him to stop on a number that was not a multiple of 4. He sighed, looking down at the mess on his glove he reached up and wiped it over Ren's face before he gripped the man's hair again and lifted his head. He kissed the knight deeply for a moment, much to his enjoyment. 

A few seconds later Hux pushed Ren away again and settled between his legs, cock sliding inside him and beginning to fuck him again just as brutally. Tired and overstimulated, the knight whimpered but he did his best to move along with his smaller love as he did before.

“General…’’

“Grab your knees, Ren.”

The dark jedi nodded and did, gasping and hanging his head once he felt the smaller man thrusting into him even deeper. He moaned softly and his head fell to the side, just allowing Hux to use him as he saw fit.

The general panted, sweat in his forehead matting his otherwise neat hair. His red locks fell into his face and he huffed, determined to bring himself to bliss as well. Kylo Ren looked up at him through lidded eyes and hummed, always loving to see the general like this. Hot and sweaty; perhaps even desperate for release as he was. 

“Oh yes, general. Give it to me.” He breathed out. 

The smaller man lifted his head, “Where do you want me to come, Ren?” Hux panted in return. 

Kylo Ren could hardly form a thought to answer. It took him a moment but he finally managed, “Come inside me, general. Please.”

“Very well.” The smaller man replied, groaning once he hit a particularly good spot. He huffed continuously, his lover's body quaking underneath him with every thrust, much to his enjoyment. He actually moaned here and there, his eyes meeting with Ren's as a gloved hand moved over his large pecks. 

Kylo Ren sighed happily, watching the general for a moment before he placed his hand on the redheads and guided it up to his throat. Hux immediately gripped it, enjoying how the strong being below him winced and whimpered in response to his rough treatment. Ren knew it would only get the general off faster, and he loved every second of it. 

Hux pounded into him relentlessly, his pleasure finally reaching it's peak he squeezed Kylo Ren's throat and painted his inner walls with his essence. He groaned loudly and kept thrusting, milking himself of every last drop. 

The knight gasped for air, releasing a breathy moan in the process. The general shuddered, gloved hand finally letting go of Kylo Ren after a moment, but not without leaving marks all over his neck. His larger lover was quite satisfied with this and kissed Hux's leather clad hand before the smaller man slipped from him.

Hux sat up, adjusting his hair while he tried to steady his breathing. He then scoffed once he looked over at Ren who was still laying on the floor, happy as can be. 

“You are absolutely filthy, Ren.”

The general groaned and quickly got up off the dirty floor, grabbing a towel from across the room. He wiped himself off, peering over to see the knight still laying there with that smirk on his face. 

“I'm a mess. I hope you're satisfied.” he scolded before throwing the towel to his larger lover. 

“Quite.” Kylo Ren replied and toweled himself off as well before standing. Hux huffed as he wrapped his arms around him. “You surely are the best once it comes to punishment.” he purred, kissing over the generals neck.

“I try.” He murmured before pulling away. Once the high of his release wore off he realized how dirty they both were and it disgusted him. “Come. You need a shower. ” he said before moving into the refresher.

Kylo Ren simply smirked and followed, fully intending to repay the general for his cruelty.


End file.
